1. Field
This disclosure relates to a photocurable compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compounds including two or more reactive photocurable acrylate groups are used in various ways, for example, as photocurable adhesive resins, photocurable paints or inks, and the like. Photocurable acrylate groups form a cross-linked structure when they are polymerized by free-radical polymerization. Crosslinking changes various properties such resolution during exposure to light, solubility in a solvent, and the like. In particular, polymerization that generates radicals as a result of irradiation by light has been widely adopted due to the high reactivity of monomers, low cost, and excellent mechanical and optical properties of the final product.